


But it's just the price I pay

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpy and Segs team up to put an end to all this pining between everyone's favorite boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time in Hockey RPF, so don't be too hard, but I appreciate everything. I just really love this pairing, and I love Segs because he's just Segs, and oh jealous Tazer makes me so happy, so naturally I had to write a fic about it. 
> 
> Title comes from Mr. Brightside by the Killers.
> 
> Apologizing for my terrible grammar

Sharpy was sprawled lazily across the bed, a beer in one hand, while the other was resting on the remote of the television that he was half-heartedly watching, when he heard the shrill sound of an incoming skype call.

“Kaaaaner, someone’s skyping you. Kaneeerrr. PEEEEEEEKS GET IN HERE.” Sharpy called, because dammit, he wasn’t about to let Kaner blow off one of his sisters for _Tazer_.

Originally, it was going to be a bros night in with Patrick squared, with both men opting out of the usual post-win, drunken celebration at the bar. Of course, as always, those plans never went through as no less than 10 minutes after they had lazily settled in in Kaner’s hotel room, there was a persistent pounding on the door, which they both assumed could only be coming from Jonny.

“Dammit, Tazer. Can’t even give up Peeks for a few hours, eh?” Sharpy hollered, as a wide grin spread across his face.

“Shut the Hell up, Sharpy, I’m tired okay, didn’t wanna go out.” Jonny mumbled as Kaner let him in.

“Oh really, To-ez? Then why are you in Kaner’s room?” Sharpy asked, wiggling his eyebrows in that obnoxious way that Jonny has always hated.

Kaner grinned, “Hey, it’s cool man, you can chill with us, right Sharpy?”

 

So that’s how it started, and of course, the weirdly domestic assholes spent the entirety of doing their weird “we’re-not-cuddling-its-just-a-small-bed” thing, and Sharpy feels the need to relieve himself of their incessant pining by asking, “Yo, Peeks, got anything to drink?”

“Uh well not in here, I’ll go grab us some soda or shit out of the machines. I think I know where they are.”, he responded.

Jonny jumped to his feet as soon as Kaner moved from his side.“Yeah wait I think I know too, and we all know my sense of direction is significantly more reliable than Kaner’s, so ya I’ll come too.”

“Yeah sure whatever.”, muttered Sharpy.

_God, I’m sick of this pining. It’s literally oozing out into the air and I’m sick of breathing it._

So when it had been 20 minutes, Sharpy knew that both of the two losers probably ended up “accidentally” finding excuses to take as long as possible to spend time alone. Well, he didn’t want to be rude, so he figured that he could at least answer the damn call and bitch at Kaner on his cell until he came back to talk to whoever(most likely one of the Kane girls) was trying to get a hold of him.

But when the screen flashed “call from Tyler Seguin”, Sharpy grinned, rolled his eyes, and clicked the answer button.

 

“SHAAARRPPYYY, DUUUDDEE, WHAT’S UP!” Tyler exclaimed, as Sharpy’s face came into view on screen.

The two had gotten to be friendly with each other, as Kaner had made sure to introduce them a few times after he and the young Boston forward had gotten to be friends during their time in Europe. Though he was pretty douchey, Tyler had always been really cool to both him and Kaner, so Sharpy was definitely alright with having a nice bro-chat.

Sharpy smiled. “Hey Segs, long time no see, man”

Tyler was leaning back against what looked to be a recliner, shirtless and holding a beer in one hand.

“Where my boooy at? Oh but not that I don’t love you too, man. You’re sort of fuckin awesoomee. Hell of a lot more fun than Jonny-T.” Sharpy grinned, taking note of the slightly drunken state of the other man.

“Dearest Peeks is not available at the moment, so I guess you’re stuck with me for a few, until I can drag his stupid, love-sick ass back in here”

Tyler laughed. “Dude, you have NO idea how bad it was in Switzerland. Just a cute little ball of bad hair and looooooveeesickness.”

Sharpy sighed, “Man, Tazer is just as bad, if not worse. You should see the way he looks at the little guy, sometimes it makes me want to fuckin cry, and hes just weirdly protective and touchy and ugh, but they’re both too damn clueless to do anything about it.”

Tyler hummed for a second, a devious grin spreading across his face. “Well, I mean, we could always do something about it, ya know? Give em a little shove in the right direction, eh?”

“I mean yeah that’d be fun, I mean _we_ of all people would be the ones who could plan something elaborate enough for those losers, but what the hell would we even do?”, the older man snorted, playing it off to the alcohol in Tyler's system.

He wiggled his eyebrows. “Well I mean I for one am NOT afraid of the big-bad-jealous-Tazer, and yeah I’d be willing to take one for the team. I mean, if I were Tazer, I’d be jealous of me too”, he laughed.

Sharpy chuckled. “HAH, are you suggesting that, what, you do something to Peeks? I mean you’re not a bad-lookin’ guy, but I mean I think Kaner’s a little too hung up on ol’ Cap’n Serious to hook up with anyone else these days”

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of ‘lets make Tazer really fucking jealous and he’ll finally get his shit together and make a move’ kinda thing.”, said Tyler. “Kaner deserves it. He’s a mess for that guy.”

“Damn, Segs. You’re evil. Brilliantly evil. I like it, man. I dunno, I mean, I’m not brave enough to face a jealous-rage Toews but hey, I’d be glad to help” Sharpy grinned.

“Oh, shit here they come”

 

“Uh, Sharpy? Segs? I didn’t know you guys were _bros_ now!”, exclaimed Kaner, sounding elated, as the natural scowl on Jonny’s face deepened.

“HELL yeah man, any friend of my Kaner is a friend of mine” Tyler smiled sweetly.

Jonny looked as if he was going to vomit, so naturally Sharpy decided to play along.

“Yeah, Peeks. What can I say, me and Segs have a lot in common: Handsome faces, sick bods, and an undying love for lil peek-a-boo.”

Kaner was practically beaming when he said, “Awwwwww my favorite boys, bonding over the greatness that is P. Kane. I liiiikeee it.”

Tyler made sure to take note of the glare of pure death he received from Jonny when he said “Aww Kaner baby I’m sorry we didn’t get to chat but it looks like you guys are busy, so I’ll probably just call back tomorrow. Couldn’t miss a weekly skype date with yoooouuu could I?” He flashed his sleaziest grin and winked. “See ya Sharpy, oh and byyeee Jonny boy”.

Judging by the red flush in Jonny’s cheeks, and the intense hatred in his eyes, Sharpy figured he was going to have to get a bag of popcorn for this shit-show.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaner groaned into Jonny’s side. “Dude, Tazer, get the fuck off me”

This wasn’t the first time they had fallen asleep together, but Kaner’s face was smashed into the side of Jonny’s bare chest, his body caught in a vise grip between Jonny’s arms, and the heat was seriously getting to him.

Jonny mumbled a reply. “Mmm, s’too early Kaner. Shut up and go back to sleep” After gazing at the clock, Kaner decided that they could afford to sleep for a while longer, and though he would never admit it, he cherished these intimate moments with his best friend. He realized that it was something unusual, these close mornings together, but Kaner would never exchange them for the world. His feelings for his captain were something that had to be repressed, he knew that for certain, but he couldn’t help indulging himself in these little moments, wishing it could always be this way, and that Jonny could be _his_.

“Ugh, _fine_ , asshole. You’re such a princess.” But Jonny could feel the Kaner grinning against his warm skin.

“Shut up Kaner, you love me.” Something twisted inside Kaner’s chest .

“Yeah, Jonny”, he mumbled, burying his face even further into Jonny’s side.

* * *

 

 

“So Sharpy, since when have you and Segs been close?”

The team had decided to grab breakfast together at the hotel before the afternoon flight back to Chicago, and Kaner was sitting between the other Patrick, and Jonny, who had his arm draped loosely over the blonde’s chair.

“Dunno. We just sort of clicked, I guess. He really _is_ a cool dude, despite his stereotypical frat boy appearance.”

“Who?”, Shawzy asked from across the table, mouth stuffed with bread, muffling the sound of his voice.

Stalzy smacked his arm.“God, you’re so clueless. They’re talking about Seguin.”

Shawzy grinned devilishly, wiggling his eyebrows. “Ohh, you mean Kaner’s hot Switzerland squeeze?”

Before Kaner could interject, Jonny choked on his eggs, nearly spitting them across the table as coughed and gagged. Sharpy grinned and reached over to pound him on the back.

_This is too damn easy_.

Once their captain was no longer at risk of immediate death, Sharpy figured he could keep this going; rattling Jonny was always amusing, and besides, he was doing a good deed for Kaner, as well as the rest of humanity from enduring the terrible pining that was apparent to everyone on the planet except for the two perpetrators.

“Kaner, you should invite him out here sometime!”

Apparently, the rookies were also in to that idea, as they all grinned and nodded when Shawzy said, “Well, if he’s good enough for our boy Patty, he’s gotta be cool right? I’ve heard he’s a hell of a partier too, so yeah, dude, we wanna meet him too!”.

Sharpy took notice of the way that Jonny’s arm tensed behind Kaner, his fists clenched, and his jaw clamped tight.

“Peeks, you can’t keep Segs all to yourself. Invite him out here sometime!”

Kaner face lit up with a grin. “Sure, man. I’ll text him and see what’s goin on in his schedule.”

Sharpy chuckled too himself, feeling completely satisfied with his work for the day as he basked in the glare that was shot his way by Tazer.

_So easy._

Sharpy gave Kaner a few hours of peace before he decided to carry on with his mission, because Sharpy had his eye on the prize, and he was not going to blow this, especially for Kaner’s sake. As much as he chirped the little guy, he really did care about him, and if being with Jonny was what was going to make him happy, he was willing to aid in the effort.

Kaner’s phone buzzed beside him.

_-Yo, Peeks. I need Seguin’s #._

- _O.K man, u n segs r BROS! txtin bros. didnt kno it was tht serious ;)_

- _Thanks, Peeks. See ya @ practice._

Next, Sharpy decided it would be beneficial to update Segs on the situation, as he was the one who actually got him in this mess.

- _Hey, Segs. Its Patrick Sharp._

- _HEY shapy, whts up????? :_

- _You’re missing all the fun of a jealous Tazer. Talked abt you @ breakfast today w the boys and got a real reaction._

- _Aw, dammit. I wnt 2 see jealous tazerrr :( how did ur team feel??_

- _Uh, can you say bro-crushes??_

- _HELL YES ;D im famous, i wnna come out there_

- _Yeah, it’ll be fun. I’ll call you sometime later. Gotta keep ya updated._

- _THnx sharpy. we’r like BROS now :0000 im skypijn kaner soon, ill let u kno how it goes_

* * *

Tyler pulled out his laptop and checked the clock. It was 8:00, which meant that it was time for his weekly skype date with Kaner. When the curly hair blonde opened the call, Tyler grinned.

“Hey Kaner, whats up? ”

“Segs, man, you need to come out here. Apparently since you and Sharpy are like, bros now, half of the team is love with you. Can’t imagine why, though.”

He winked at the camera, and Tyler swore he heard someone else muttering in the background.

“Hell yeah man, I’ll be out there as soon as I can. I wanna hang with the booooyysss.” He squinted at the screen. “Is there someone with you?”

Kaner’s eyes softened the way they always did when he spoke about his best friend, even when he was sitting a foot away from him. “Yeah, Jonny’s here.”

Tyler smiled sweetly. “Helloooo, Jonny boooy”, he cooed.

Kaner shifted the laptop so that Jonny was in view.

“Seguin”, he grunted.

Tyler grinned. _Hell yeah._

“Kaner, _baby_ , when do you want me to come over?”

“Dude, whenever you can. I might sort of actually enjoy your presence sometimes.”

“Aww, baby, you know you’re my number oneee. We’re playing Columbus next week, and we have some time off after. Mind if I stop by then?”

"COOL, man! That'll be awesome. I'm sure all of the boys'll be pumped. They seem to, like, really like you."

"Must be my charm or my devilish good looks. Maybe my sick bod? Although I'll never have those baby blues like _you_ , babe"

Kaner sighed, but the fondness was present in his voice. "God, Segs. You're such a _flirt_."

"And you're such a tease, Patty."

Jonny let out a loud cough.

Tyler winked. "Well, I guess I should get going, Kaner, but I'll hit you up ASAP. And I'll see you soon. Bye,Tazer. Do yourself a favor and lighten up a little, darling, would ya?"

Jonny growled, muttering, "I _am_ light. Captain Serious my _ass_."

Kaner shot a glare at his couch mate. "Ignore him, Segs. He's grumpy. See ya soon Ty- _leeerrrr_."

 

Closing his laptop, Tyler grinned. Jonathan Toews may appear to be a ridiculously serious man/robot/creature combo, but he saw through all of that bullshit. Everyone had their own Kryptonite, and for the 25 year old captain of the Blackhawks, it was Patrick Kane. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always appreciate comments/suggestions


End file.
